


Quarantine Vibes

by Mason18



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fights, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Love, Rough Kissing, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mason18/pseuds/Mason18
Summary: Quarantine can be hard too,especially for someone like Brook who after his break up with Vanjie a year ago has been moving from one hot guy to another,What if Quarantine was what he needed to slow down and think about what he really wants will Vanjie be willing to take him back with open arms ,or will the arms be closed for business, will they survive now that distance is no longer a barrier...?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Taking Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine Vibes ...
> 
> Please be kind to the one you love

Brock took another sip of the beer,it tasted different, something familiar, there was something in the taste of this particular beer,something he couldn't quite place yet.

He had moved to LA ,during the quarantine awhile back,he couldn't throw a house party and find an excuse to invite Jose over,he wanted to just see him, exchanges a few laughs,he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so hard without Jose being the reason why, he needed company, what better way to do it than in quarantine when the rest of the world was on pause.

He had been daydreaming about their time together, the crazy comments ,the everything, the way he smelled, the way his lips tasted on him, not to mention his moans those always gets him. When he had gone and hang around Heidi 's place a few days he had seen Jose,seen how fresh she looked ,it had stirred up old needs and feelings in him. The entire time, he couldn't miss off any chance he got to touch Jose ,he would touch her now and then even when he didn't want to. Heidi left across the road to get more beers he and Jose had been on Heidi's bed that was in the living room, and Brock hadn't even been ashamed of himself, the moment the door closed he had pinned Jose into the matress met his lips with his,with frustration and hunger,Jose had played hard to get but he had bit his lips forcing him to open his mouth right away deepening the kiss to extremes.

Brock had started to get impatient, and dug his way into his t-shirt found his nipple and pressed hard causing Jose to moan straight on his mouth, he was hard,almost bulging through his pants when they had heard Heidi greet a neighbor down the hall,and they knew they had no time left,Brock didn't care he was far gone, didn't care if Heidi saw them,didn't care about anything but to take Jose in that moment and make up for all the times he hadn't been there,he felt Jose move beneath him trying to free himself but Brock had kept her in place,had even went on to pin her hands above her head,

"Ho!let me go!" said Jose his eyes fixed on the door that was about to open any moment..

"Or what?" Brock smirked a lil and kept his eyes on the tiny Puerto Rica beneath him..

"Imma whoop your ass!"he said wiggling in attempt to st himself free.

"With what han--ds" he moaned a lil,all the wiggling beneath him was rubbing against his dick ,the tiny bit a fiction like torture ,he rolled his eyes a lil looked down on him" You think you're so clever,huh!Jose",the he let him go and rolled over him before Heidi opened the door..

Heidi had given them weird looks, Jose was blushing like no man's business and Brock was wearing a weird smile on his face ,he would get into that later but now he had to get that beer.

"Forgot my wallet,guys" he said reaching into the stand by the door "Vanjie you still need that vodka or?"

"Let me accompany you!" Vanjie said as she yelped outta the bed leaving Brock disappointed..

For the rest of the day,Vanjie clearly avoided Brock and Brock had to leave early because he had a small photoshoot the next day..He had left though he hadn't wanted to ,clearly wanting to take Vanjie away with him,back to his home,back to his bed and continue the night away...

That was a few days ago now he was in Beverley Hills at his ballet friend's house. Brock had been busy ever since he had left Canada after Miss Continental hadn't even had time to vist his old pal who had moved to LA earlier being in quarantine had been a good opportunity for him to catch up and obviously his friend having a house with a pool also played a part..

His friend Dave,had arranged a small get together with four of their mutual friends at his house and it had all been going great till he had gone on his instagram and say Vanjie in that tank top exposing nipples and how gorgeous he looked ,he had started to drift again ,started fantasizing about him again...then he felt someone hit him on the shoulder

"What kind of evil,you think of there bud"asked Dave as he opened another beer bottle and took a sip

"Nothing specific, just the pandemic "he lied and took a sip of his beer..

"I know that look,mmmmmm"came in Nina who had been passing through LA that night on his way home but when Brock mention he was gonna met up with his fellow ballet mates Nina had decided to stay a few hours and meet Brock 's friends

"I don't have a look,what look?" replied Brock

"The 'Thirsty For Vanjie look"...everyone laughed at Nina 's comment..Jason came back from the house and yelled

"Let's turn the heat up in here,everyone SHOTS!!!"

and they all walked over to Jason and each took a shot glass from the tray and drank them..

They all lost track of time and bottle count ,they had no idea how much they had drank till they all turned around and heard a very familiar voice behind them,

"Why yall in weird places doing weird stuff" came in Vanjie as she came around the pool..

Brock was sitting next to Nina braiding her hair and putting beer caps on in between the braids,Dave was clearly hanging over the garden flamingo and painting it ,while the other two Vanjie couldn't see properly were clearly in the pool playing what game she couldn't even describe..

"Jose!!!yes Jose!!how did you find me?"yelled Brock and ran over to Jose and squeezed her into a tight hug,"told you Nina ,Jose always finds me"said Brock as be turned around and faced Nina with a very big smile on his face.

"Actually, Nina sent me your location,"came in Jose

"You didn't come because you saw my live video?"Brock pulled Jose to him placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No!Nina sent me your location "he said trying to free herself a little from Brock 's grip but as always his big hands kept him in place.

"So you didn't see the live video?" Brock asked

"oh!i did that's why i carried my ass here,to see your stupid ho's wasted"he laughed a lil and everyone joined in..

"mmmm ,someone is in a good mood already, am i getting them cookies tonight?"Brock said it as a whisper to Jose but with how much drunk he was sounded like he was shouting,

"Toes, you lost access to this bag of cookies a long time ago"

smiled Jose and kep her gaze up to Brock,

"With the way you looking right now,you're just begging me to rob you " said Brock as he tugged Jose 'tank top exposing a nipple ,causing Jose to gasp and Brock went straight for the nipple causing Jose to lean back into him and close his eyes and enjoy the pain that was so nerve reckoning, Brock came down for a kiss and Jose clearly wrapped her hands around Brock's neck and returned the kiss, it felt right ,good perfect, everything, lust all of the emotions in one and Jose was glad Nina had interrupted their kiss before Jose had lost it,

"Here something to get you in the party"Nina said handing Jose a bottle of vodka and smiled

"This bitch isn't a party untill i am in it" said Jose and everyone laughed at the mere suggestion...


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanjie had tried all night to stay away from Brock but Brock didn't care,he saw what he liked and wasn't backing away because Vanjie was too scared to go again..
> 
> Will Vanjie let him or will he end up in his bed alone after having spent the night with the torture of having him around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Brock's Charm be enough to lure Vanjie back into his bed or is Vanjie tired of his one night skams?

Vanjie was trying his hardest to get Brock home safe,was trying to keep him from doing something he would regret or didn't know how to explain to himself but it clearly was hard when he kept on coming back ,stronger and more determined everytime.Vanjie had spent the rest of the night, pulling out of Brock's embraces, turning away from his kisses,creating space between them,he had even gone into the pool at some point to get away from Brock but he had simply followed him,and that instant he regretted going into the cold pool because wherever he went he was a centimeter away.

Brock had been following Vanjie like a hawk all night, nothing he did was getting unnoticed today, every laugh, every smile every thing was in his clear shot ,nomatter how drunk he was, he couldn't keep his hands off his ex boyfriend, couldn't think of receiving anything less than what he had been getting as a boyfriend, today he was tired of online flirting, fans asking about him,for today he was getting those cookies,he smiled at himself

"Hey!what's with the evil smile ho!" said Vanjie as he pinched Brock in the arm and threw his head back into Brock who had clearly nestled Vanjie up

"You've no idea,whats coming your way" he smirked and kissed Vanjie 's shoulder, before Vanjie could say anything Nina called her over to see what Dave had done to the flamingo and he hurriedly jumped out of his seat and yelled.

"You guys are into some serious vvoodoo shit!" cursed Vanjie with her loud voice and thats the moment Brock realized how much he missed Vanjie screaming his name in his bed completely naked then ,he made up his mind that tonight was the night of redemption

...At 3am Vanjie decided to call it quits and go home and rest,though Dave had offered him a guest room in the house he didn't want that at the moment, he knew how badly he could sleep in after a night of heavy drinking and didn't want to take advantage of his new friendship with Brock's friends,

"hey!whatcha doing?tryna steal my uber away from me ho!" said Vanjie as he watched Brock getting into his Uber ,Vanjie had said his goodbye to everyone,though he was sure noone would remember it in the morning he just wanted to pay respects to people who had been good hosts to him.

he had planned how he was going to say his goodbye when Brock had gone to the bathroom the perfect sneaking out strategy but obviously it hadn't worked out since Brock was getting into the Uber with him,

"i need a ride ,and we live around the same area" said Brock as he rolled onto the other seat of the back of the car

"Who said i wanna share with you ho!"

"What makes you thinks you're not the one sharing with me?"

"Because, i called for this Uber "

"Are you gonna waste both our time, just waiting outside or you're gonna come in and talk this in the car" said Brock patting the seat next to him and Vanjie slipped next to him with a little bit of frustration, as much as he would have preferred to go home in silence a lil bit of company didn't hurt at all.

Things took a surprising turn when he saw that the driver was pulling out onto a random white building that wasn't his own building,"Hey!this isn't my home,why yall pulling up at stranger's buildings and shit like that ,it's late i ain't got time for drama" cursed Vanjie as he folded his arms and looked at the Uber driver with intense eyes

"We pulled into the address, you entered into the Uber service app" came in the Uber driver

"But,i don't even know this place,tryna get my cute ass kidnapped, just so you know this bitch can fucken stab a bitch to death so don't you dare try-- "Brock cut Vanjie off"No need to be dramatic, Papi,you've already caught my attention " he smiled and pulled Vanjie in

"i don't know what games ,you're playing Brock,i am tired and wanna sleep and if a bitch dare come between me and sleep i will--"

"Mmmmm,still turning up the heat even though i told you I'm interested huh!" Brock said and grabbed Vanjie 's face and captured him into a kiss ,and Vanjie 's willingness gave Brock the go ahead to continue, but who was he kidding he didn't care what he was gonna do to Vanjie to get him to give him what he wanted and that was it,"You guys leaving or what ?" came in the Uber driver who was becoming impatient and Vanjie broke off the kiss."This still isn't my destination "

"Well,it's my place ,told you were sharing a ride with me and you can pay me back in kind and i am cashing in right now"

" i am not paying you shit!when this isn't my home "chimed in Vanjie

"Let's not inconvenience this lovely man who gave us a ride,"Brock got out of the car dragged Vanjie out as soon as the car left,he could see the anger in the little man standing in front of him now

"Do you know how hard it is to get an Uber this time especially in the pandemic?he threw him two closed fits that hit his chest and caused Brock to smirk a little

"Wasn't my fault you highjacked my ride "apparently cold Brock just poked out to play"That was clearly my ride and you changed it to yours typical Brock,always getting what he wants with no repre...ah ah ah"

"Repercussions?"

"Yes,that but not Today!i am not gonna let you get under me"

"More of ,on top of you,but continue "..""i am walking home, and there is nothing you or shady kidnapping Uber driver can do,because i am taking the high road"

Brock could see that Vanjie was at the edge of it and he did something that he wouldn't haven't gotten the guts to do if he was sober sober,lifted Vanjie and threw him over his shoulder so fast she had no time to protest,but who was he kidding even if he was sober tonight he would have done it still,he just laughed at Vanjie trying to free himself from his grip as he made his way into the empty lobby.  
He had to admit protesting Vanjie was a bit difficult to get to his apartment, but he was more powerful than him so yeah.The closed the door behind him and put him down all the friction had caused both of her nipples to be exposed and Brock lost it,he banged Vanjie against the wall and vigorously kissed her causing his mouth to open and he buried himself into the kiss,holding onto his waistline, burying his fingers into his flesh,Vanjie returned the kiss with the right amount of pressure Brock had been hoping for,tongues dancing into each other, a flawless rhythm like they had known each other for five lifetimes and the rest of the world didn't matter,Brock moved his hands and went straight for the nipples ,holding them caressing them and causing Vanjie to moan out loud and he took a step back to give him access to suck onto those brown nipples he had been fantasizing about for awhile now,he sucked them so hard Vanjie could feel himself against his shorts cursing how much torture it was.He was fully gone, all logic out the window, tomorrow didn't matter,because he was living for today, and today was pretty dope."You're mine,noone can have you besides me" Brock murmured under his breathe when he had bought himself up for a kiss"Youre mine ,Jose ,this time you're not slipping away from my grip"...then he carried Vanjie to his bedroom bridal style and Vanjie became jiggly like a bride on his wedding day.

Brock didn't put Vanjie on the bed but threw him on the bed and he bounced while he took off his shirt and undid his belt and walked over to the bed and recaptured Vanjie 's lips,possessive Brock had rarely came out to play when they had been dating but now he was there and he knew he had a long night ahead of him.Brock tore Vanie's tank top,making Vanie gasp

"That is fucken expensive bitch"

"You look good when you're naked "said Brock as he proceeded to plant kisses all over Vanjie and stopped again at his nipples and sucked them again but still continued down to his stomach stopped as he pulled his shorts down and Vanjie 's penis shot up all completely hard with greed and need and he knew he had him exactly where he wanted him to be and this was just the beginning.

He sucked onto Vanjie 's dick and yeah it felt so good to hear him moan,his hips creating a rentless rhythm of their own as they clearly enjoyed being sucked to death,he felt like his soul was leaving him being sucked out of him,he hadn't felt tthis kinda good good ever since Brooke had given him a goodbye blowjob and that had been it ..Brock's hands moved up and twisted his nipple and he clearly lost it all and started convulsioning and explored into Brock 'mouth who clearly sucked him clean and he felt like he was floating on cloud 9 already, he laid there limb ,too embarrassed that he had cum so soon ,but he couldn't help himself anymore and Brock came back up to him

"Well done ,papi,now its my turn"...he kissed Vanje and lifted himself off the bed and rolled his shorts to the ground and revealing this sheer sized dick,that Vanjie had missed so much,the perfect proportion of it sent chills down his spine,how big made his mouth watery he was pure perfection,as he walked over to the night stand and pulled out a bottle of lube and walked back inbetween Vanjie 's legs and raised them up like a peace sign ,and now exposed to him.

He rubbed lube over his cheeks and inserted on finger into Vanjie and had him moan,of course he was always prepared for him all the time,and he inserted another finger into himand he went crazy screaming his name,

"Please...fuck me"..."Who do you belong to?" Brock stopped the pumping

""YOU!PLEASE just fuck me," he screamed it out causing to awake the monster in him that had been waiting for this particular moment...He aimed himself directly between Vanjie 's cheeks and and slowly started to slip into Vanjie as he came down to him to steal a kiss elelbowed himself so he wouldn't swash him and pushed aside the hairs that were now covering his face ..

"Look at me!!!"demanded Brock and Vanjie 's eyes flicked open and was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and with that he felt him make one forceful push into him and he moaned out loud and closed his eyes

"Look at me Jose!!" Vanjie opened his eyes again and then Brock started pumping into him,slowly at first then came down for a kiss that actually ended up with a bruised lip that drew blood ,then the flawless rhythm of his came to life it got faster and long too fast Vanjie was gripping into Brock's hair as his dick was perfectly pressed against their bodies,and it felt good to be taken like that so carelessly so out of this world and Brock bit Vanjie 's shoulder causing shock waves through his body and he yelped out Brock 's name and with that Brock finally released himself into Vanjie,clearly having leaving his body and coming back ,vibrating like his soul had just returned to his body ,rolling his eyes also letting out a loud moan and it's like it kept going and going ...

Brock had wiped Vanjie after minutes of laying numb next to him and had disappeared into the bathroom and came back and carried Vanjie into a bath he had drew for both of them, in which he had given him a handjob just so he could drain all the energy that was left in him..

After the bath Brock wasn't done with Vanjie,he had ruthlessly fucked his thighs ,scratching, biting and sucking him into a clear blackout, then he had drifted to sleep holding him,to him like a puppy and that's when he Realized, hell he wasn't ever gonna let his tiny ex boyfriend walk away this time,Boyfriend?nah if Jose thought that after that he was gonna go back to being his instagram fan ,no! could be his new fan in is bedgram...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind to the one you Love


	3. Getting Them Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shared Night, Brock's impatience leads him to greener pastures and he realized maybe he got it right this time and Jose just couldn't deny the fact that something was clearly still there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to always be kind to the one you Love...

Brock had woken up awhile ago, did a whole gym routine, even went out to buy one of those fancy coffees, tidied up his apartment, he knew how much Vanjie hated a disorganized living area,so he had taken the high road.

Of course,that had been 5 hours ago when he had finished everything and made breakfast for Vanjie but he still never showed,he had waited and waited but still nothing, he couldn't bear the fact that he was on the other room sleeping naked in his bed,that whole conversation had turned him on ,who was he kidding when it came to him ,he was always turned on,he had talked to his sister Joan while he waited for Vanjie to wake up

"She already agreed to that,so don't worry bout that,and while we on the subject lets also address the elephant in the room,you're glowing what's that about?"Joan had asked during their facetime

"Oh,i am always glowing all the time"came in shy Brock who blushed a little, selling him out

"Not this typa glow,"chimed in Joan

"Yesterday i went to see Dave and the guys ever since Canada,so yeah probably why i am happy"

"i said sex glowing not happy," she paused a minute and continued "On the live video ,with your other friend and Jose you two seemed pretty close,that mean you closed the deal after the live?"

"No!Joan nothing happened, we were just hanging out with a very good mutual friend of ours" answered Brock and ran a hand into his curls

"Everyone saw how cosy you two were,you caressing his back and all ,we all say that Brock and i know personally after that,no way you stayed away from each other" said Joan as she took a sip of whatever drink she had been having.

"No,we were just hanging out with a friend " said Brock

"You always carry your seductive eyes to your friend's everytime?"

"What seductive face,we were just having fun"..snorted Brock

"So you're admitting to fooling around huh?"

"No Joan i am not admitting to anything that never happened"

"So why you glowing like that?'

"Just plain happy with life" came in Brock then Joan saw the white lie right infront of her

"Wait,are you hooking up with random guys again, in this Quarantine, are you crazy Brock?You can't trust anyone especially random guys you just so happen to be near you in your area" shouted Joan into the phone causing Brock to push the phone screen a little from his face..

"Obviously no Joan,calm down am not that stupid"

"You're obviously hooking up with someone Because that is a sex glow my brother"

"Fine,Jose is sleeping in my bed right now naked " Brock realized he had said the word naked out loud,it's the one thing running through his mind ever since he woke ,he hadn't meant to say it but got caught up in his own imagination.

"Jeez,way to go! knew after the live video someone was getting something no way you would let Jose walk out without you trying something "

"No wasn't like that"

"Well Brock,we all saw the the live video and what you were doing ,what about behind the scenes content we didn't get to see huh" said Joan with a smirk on her face and the he let out a laugh and Joan joined in...

" Well,you don't wanna know what happened behind the scenes " Brock added...

"Guess now makes sense why Jose hasn't texted me back all morning, he is all tied up in your bed" and they both laughed Joan clearly referring to this other time he had accidentally walked in on Brock and Jose in one of their sex expedition with Jose in handcuffs..

"You still talk to Jose?" shocked Brock asked

"Where you think i get all my makeup tips from?"

"From me,in the videos i do online that you watch"said Brock

"Brook Lynn 's makeup is a lil slutty for me " Joan took another sip..

"So Vanjie 's makeup isn't?" Brock asked and raised an eyebrow

"Since Jose in back in your bed does that mean you will stop drunk Vanjie regret calling me,because seriously we had enough of those in the year already "

"Aren't sisters supposed to have my back?" came in sarcastic Brock

"Don't get me wrong,i love you but sometimes you can be stupid, especially when it comes to Jose"

"See those makeup tips coming in handy now"joked Brock and Joan laughed

"I have to go now,but tell Jose to text me back when he's freed again" still talking about the time she had walking in on them..

"Will do,Love yah!" she blew a kiss to Joan

"Love you too" and she hung up leaving Brock back to his initial thought of the day Jose naked in his bed .

Brock had lost patience hours ago tired of waiting for Jose to wake up on his own,tired of being half hard,tired of trying to sleep ,tired of fantasizing about what he wanted to do ,he just decided to go straight for it ,he basically had nothing to lose.

The bed shifted due to Brock's weight on the it, as he dipped into it and removed the messy hair that was covering Jose 's face and his heart skipped a beat, he had forgotten how cute his red face looked in the morning and the the swollen lips were not doing him any favors,

"Hey,hey Jose..."he said in the most softest voice he could make,"it's time to get up"..but still there was no response,no movement, no anything and he remembered how hard it was to wake Jose up especially after a night of heavy drinking but he kissed his forehead and he winced a little and he knew he had a little bit of attention

"Jose, you awake?"...and with that Jose woke up in frantic causing her to fall off to the other side of the bed with the duvet ad he realized the voice that was calling him and he panicked

"What's your ass doing in my bedroom, early in the morning " came in Jose as he set on the floor a moment

'A,its not early in the morning its in the afternoon and B you're the one whose in my bedroom and not the other way round" he stood from the bed ,Jose did the same and when he saw the look Brock was giving him then he realized he was naked and quickly grabbed the duvet cover and wrapped himself with it..

"Jose,i have seen you naked before,hell i am the one who undressed you last night" smirked Brock as he walked over to where Jose was

"Stop walking to me,you shady undresser uh uh yeah you"

"Jose this is my bedroom,i can walk any direction i want"

"Fine,imma take a shower and be out of your hair player" said Jose as he made a beeline for the door.

"i doubt my duvet needs a shower" shouted Brock

"Yes !ho i said so ,so its getting one" said Jose and he popped his head back into Brock's bedroom "Where is your bathroom again?"

"i never told you where it is,i showed you last night"

"Bitch!i need to pee ,stop acting up" he said with an impatient look on his face

" Second door to the left down the hall" he pointed as Jose disappeared from the door leaving Brock alone in his bedroom and he suddenly felt empty.

Vanjie was enjoying the glorious rainfall shower in Brock's bathroom and all the images from last night started coming back to him and he couldn't help but start to touch himself feeling hot from yesterday, even though most of Brock's one night stands with him had mostly ended in tears he had to admit it was definitely worth it, he could feel his whole body sore from last night could see all the love bites and everything. His back ached with a very seductive pain,he wanted to relive yesterday again and drown himself into it,he was grateful for the quarantine with that he pushed one finger into himself and there a moan escaped him and he pushed another and a much louder moan escaped him, he knew he had to keep it down but he couldn't not after feeling how Brock had opened him up last night, he created a rhythm of his own and suddenly the shower door opened and he gasped as he saw Brock standing after the closed glass door naked...

Brock had gotten impatient of waiting for Jose to come out of the shower though it had only been a few minutes, he had seen him naked a few minutes ago and it had turned him into fully hard on and he couldn't take it anymore he had simply stripped down and opened the bathroom door only to get a view of Jose in the steamy shower glass touching himself, all looked like those pretty good telenova movies,and he had simply just waltzed into the shower with no shame at all.

"What the he--" Jose couldn't finish as he was cut ofoff by Brock's lips that came down to him with great force and his hands held his face at both sides preventing him from looking away,it was hot and he slightly opened his legs

Brock pressed Jose against the wall and deepened the kiss ,clearly pressed in between Jose 's legs,he was stronger ,bigger and he was getting it again today,his hand moved and twisted on of his nipples causing Jose to moan into his mouth a little and therefore pouring gasoline into an already burning fire inside him..

Jose wrapped his legs onto Brock's strong waist,and he felt how hard he was for him already and he moved his hand to capture him causing him to curse out loud and he knew they was no turning back now,Brock dug into his ass,his big palms having no messy on him as the dug deeper into his ass ,not his mouth on her throat kissing and sucking him like a tick ,this was Cloud 9 and he didn't want to come down from it...

Brock took them,away from the spraying shower and brought Jose to stand on his feet and the moment he did,he turned him around slapping him onto the cold tiles and pulling his waist to him while the rest of his body remained plasted onto the cold tiles,nipples rock hard from being exposed to the cold tiles and he started making trail kisses from her neck and going down...

"You're beautiful and perfect "and with that he forced one finger into Jose and he buckled down a bit and he held him into place and bit him onto his back" Obey lil man,daddy got you now"...and he he forced another one and Jose was wrong, him touching himself could never come close to how Brock touched him..

Brock created a rhythm and Jose couldn't help my moan and beg and cry out for more and he got what he asked for as Brock started eating him up,and he lost it,he couldn't, why was he doing this to him, a very delicious pain shot through him causing him to scream Brock's name ,Brock had eaten him up before but this was different, this was some top notch one,his tongue going up and down discovering his most sensitive parts and attacking them till delicious pain shot to him,he was floating and nothing in the world mattered to him right now except the now moment with that he cried out Brock's name one last time and explored, jerking into small shocks as Brock kept applying pressure in all the right places...it went on and on and he blacked out staying place a while and Brock's carried him back into the shower and washed both of them clean while he just clung to him like a koala ,completely breathless, Brock smiled over Jose 's skin as he planted kissed and realized he had fucked the words out of the almighty Vanjie ,the queen that always had something to say,

Jose just was acting all cute and all clinging to Brock and dam he had missed that alot though he had complained alot about it.

Brock turned the shower off and carried Jose back to the previous night crime scene on his way out he had grabbed towels and when he got to the bedroom he had wiped tired Jose and himself and got into bed next to him and Jose rolled to him as he nestled into him a very familiar act when he felt himself getting poked by Brock

"Mmmm you still want me huh?" he said as he he started to stroke Brock's dick up and down

"Who said i was done,?he kissed Jose and Jose started to make a rhythmic pattern and he stopped him "But first i need to fed you" he said as he got out of bed again leaving Jose to fall into the empty place

A few moments later he came back with a tray off food and Jose sat up and accepted the food and yes he had missed chef Brock's famous pancakes. He was already half way down when he discovered Brock wasn't eating

"Why aren't you eating did you put something into the food?You're not tryna kill me are you?i will have you know i don't have insurance in my name so your loss" said Jose as he poked his food and shoved into his mouth

"Firstly, how the hell do you know about insurance and no am not hungry just waiting for you to boost your energy up " he said as he made eyes down to his bulging dick that was showing off in the towel he had wrapped around himself.

"So wait!you're just getting a bitch to stock up her cookies, so that you can devour them" Jose gasped "the audacity "...

"Hey more eating, less talking, i am getting impatient here" said Brock as he tucked the covers covering Jose

"Ever heard of patience pays in Ballet School huh" said Jose as he continued to eat

"Who is patience, i don't care about them,now hurry up"he said poking Jose

"Jeez ,i am done!" as soon as he said that Brock removed the tray and disappeared out of the room and came back and as soon as he entered the room he threw the towel onto the floor and his dangling dick made his way to the bed while Jose giggled away and he reached for the lube and threw Jose on his back...and he slicked his cheeks and thighs and fucked him back to sleep again

Classic Brock,lay satisfied and Happy as he pulled Jose close to him,he liked to make tiny strokes on his back as he slept and yes he had missed that,he would allow him to rest awhile ...and he slowly drifted to sleep too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE BE KIND...


	4. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock hadn't heard from Vanjie in over five days and decides to stop around for information, just to make sure ,he was okay like friends do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Thackeray

Brock had woken up and reached out only to feel nothing, it had started to get a little bit darker, gold rays basking into his room through the slightly open blinds.He never slept long hours in the afternoon, he always took short naps but never once did fully get knocked out,wait! when Jose had been involved he had found himself taking long sleeping hours in the afternoon.

Was it possible that he had imagined the whole thing, Jose being in his bed, no that was real,but why had he left without goodbye, he half expected Jose to walk into the bedroom in any of his sweaters cursing how he needed to tidy up his drag room,he knew Jose had no regards of privacy probably going through his things but then his mind drifted to a paper next to the nightstand...

Had a wonderful time.

ps:stole your sweater,you can have my tank top as collateral.

That's it?Brock thought as he turned the paper to the other side that was clearly blank,thats all he had to say,last time he had seduced Jose to his bed it had ended with dozens of hate,cursing messages and a whole lot of property distraction..Wait maybe he had left some messages on his phone,he unlocked his phone they clearly was nothing there,no dms ,no tags ,no voice notes ,no what no ,anything just messages from people he didn't feel like talking to anymore...Maybe he hadn't found time to text him back yet,yeah a written message on a written paper is a bit intimate than a dm,but why did it bother him,maybe it was a relief that he had seen it as something other than friends being there for each other.

Of course,he should be happy no melodramatic events,no consequences for what had happened, a blessing in disguise,no strings attached, maybe he should be happy finally Jose can be cool with him and know that sometimes things don't have to be relationships, that having flings was good,and not wanting the polygamy life was as good as not having one...

It had been five days ever since he woken up alone in his bed ,and he hadn't had from Jose at all,Jose hadn't been posting anything at all,on all his social media platforms ,noone had tagged him in anything recent at all,why was it bothering him ,it's not like they owned each other anything at all,and it didn't bother him at all because he was just getting concerned as a friend not as anything else hell ,he checked on all his friends now and then,he had to check on Jose it was the middle of a pandemic anything could happen, what if he had been involved in an accident, what ifs were all running into his head.

The only reason why he had jumped to hang out with Heidi was because he knew,he knew what Jose would be upto ever since Drag Race Vegas Revenue had started airing and had seen Jose ,smiley ,kisey when Kameron had kissed him,could it be that he could be in Kameron 's arms at the moment, Kameron drowning in those delicious lips he loved to devour,noone should get what's his,wait why was he being weird about this..

Brock had invited Heidi, to come over to his place but he had denied told him that he was looking after Vanjie 's cat while he was out of town at the time being and Brock had told him cats didn't need to be checked on 24/7 but he had refused and told him that Jose was coming back later in the day to pick up Thackeray and Brock had simply jumped out of his couch,of course it wouldn't be like he was looking to see Jose but he wanted to spend some time with Heidi...

"Next time,i will definitely bring Henry and Apollo to hang out with Thackeray am sure they're dying for a new playdate" said Brock as he stroked purring Thackeray who was sitting on his lap...

"i think it's high time,they met their step siblings "said Heidi as he kept on making a mimosa for him and Brock

"That would be very lovely though it would be difficult to explain, why they now ex siblings "said Brock as he slowly drifted into his own thought

"Hey,you think cats like sour candy?" Heidi said as he saw a two pieces of candy left in the packet he and Brock had been eating

"i guess,maybe i would have to tell them,that sometimes adults want different things at the same situation "he looked at Thackeray stroking him again

.."Do you think two are enough?" asked Heidi as he removed them from the bag..

"But yeah,doesn't mean that they can't still have a good time together, and enjoy each other's company" continued Brock

"Think that would be enough?" he turned his attention to Brock

"Of course its enough "...said Brock and Heidi walked back to the living room and opened his palm infront of Thackeray 's nose and he sniffed it and Brock quickly turned Heidi's hand away

"What the hell you doing,wanna poison my step kid?!" shouted Brock

"Hey you said it's enough!!,"

"You can't feed sour candy to a cat,are you insane?Want Jose to kill you?Why did he even leave you a cat ,when clearly this isn't a cat friendly environment "shouted Brock

"Cat friendly environment, cats leave in the jungle Brock my apartment is more than cat friendly " chimed in Heidi and walked back to the kitchen island

."i mean i have two cats at home,he could have left me with Thackeray, obviously am more capable than you're "

"i thought you don't do committed relationships?"

"What does me taking care of Thackeray have to do with that"

"idk!I even asked the same question with Vanjie,he said he didn't want to put you up to an obligation, according to him,i quote 'taking care of a cat is a committed relationship' "

"Doesn't make any sense,i am definitely capable of taking care of Thackeray "

"We all know Vanjie can be real complicated, learned awhile back to not argue with him and just let it go"

Heidi looked onto his phone and smiled " Well you can take it up with him,he will be here in a hour or so,said something about Kameron what what i don't know"

"Kameron?"Brock raised his brow. 

"Yeah,i don't understand his texts"

"Is he with him?"

Heidi screamed into his phone and Brock was getting impatient

"What now?!"

"Vanjie picked up my gown,the one i been telling you about ,the company couldn't ship it out,so Vanjie picked it up on his way here,what a doll" Heidi kept smiling into his phone..

Brock kept racking into his mind,why was he asking about Kameron, Jose could hang out with who ever he wanted to,not that it still mattered, no strings attached meant staying out of each other's business and he had to respect that,maybe it was a bad idea coming over at Heidi's, maybe he should leave,but he had been waiting for hours now maybe he should just stay to keep Heidi company till Jose came by then he could leave...

"Bitch get your raggedy ass over here,i came bearing gifts "yelled Vanjie as he came into the apartment,Heidi had told him the door was open..Vanjie took one step into the living room and recognized that scent from anywhere,if he had known about this he would have picked up his cat,the next day,no rush,but obviously they was no way of chickening out now,he had obviously heard him shouting unless maybe he was wearing earphones.

He perked through and was met with those dangerous blue eyes ,darning into him like a knife and he knew turning back would make him look fool,turning back would mean he couldn't handle casual sex ,so he had to play it cool..

"Brock, didn't know you were here,would have bought something for you too" smiled Vanjie...oh jeeez! had that been too much would Brock think he couldn't handle it?

"Yeah,i am ,thought you knew you definitely joined the live a couple hours ago ,you saw me here" said Brock

"Bitch!that was hours ago,thought you have your shady ass in bed by now" smiled Vanjie and took a few steps into the living room..

"Oh my gosh!my DRESS IS HERE" screamed Heidi as he came back from the bathroom and ran over to grab the gown bag and hugging it...

"Hope your loud ass,wasn't screaming like that infront of my baby,could send him into death" said Vanjie as he pitched Heidi...

"Cat friendly environment "cursed Brock under his breathe

"What?whatcha say" confused Vanjie asked

"Nothing "Brock bit his lip.

"He said,cat friendly environment "said Heidi as he walked to the other side of the room" He been bugging me the whole day,why you wouldn't leave Thackeray with him because he lives in a cat friendly environment and my apartment isn't"

"It's cat friendly, there is even gucci on the couch"laughed Vanjie 

"That's not what i said Heidi" Brock looked from Heidi to Vanjie...

"The audacity!Am not gonna even let that bother me,am gonna take this to my closet so non of you hos can throw up on it and when i am back,imma make yall drinks" said Heidi as he disappeared into the other room

"Cat friendly huh,some fancy Canadian jibber,jabber?" 

"No,was just having a conversation"

"Really, you didn't want to watch Thackeray?"

" Obviously yeah,i mean look at how cute he is,Apollo and Henry will definitely love a play date"

"Could turn into a sex date"Vanjie and Brock laughed 

"He wouldn't dare,Apollo and Henry are like siblings "

"Doesn't work if we're aren't you know---" Vanjie trailed

"Banging each other" said Brock Vanjie laughed 

"i was gonna say ,married, but way to sell it there Mami"

Thackeray jumped from the couch and walked straight to Vanjie going in and out at his feet then he picked Thackeray up,"You miss me huh? How bout we go home and i make you some good snacks" he kissed the cat and Brock jumped from his seat

" i also want a snack" he licked his lips and Vanjie blushed a little and laughed 

"Slow down your horses cow boy,who said you have a word in this?"

"No Papi,i shut up" his doggy puppy eyes followed Vanjie ' every move

" Now come here,and kiss me" said Vanjie and Brock walked right before he reached Vanjie's lips ,Heidi emerged into the living room,

"Knew i should have ,changed the dress size,i mean all this Quarantine has made me gain a lot of weight,i mean dam," He looked at Brock then back to Vanjie ,why were they standing so close to each other?Why was Brock holding Vanjie 's face on both sides?  
"Wait!did i walk on something here?" he looked from side to side..

"Obviously, you did Ho!" shouted Vanjie 

"Yeah!Next time knock!"returned Brock 

"Yall bitches,realize this is my place right, you're here because of your cat,i took care of and fed and is alive and kicking and you mmmm Miss Brook Lynn Hytes"

" Why do you feel the need to say my name in full?"

"Not the point Brock" chimed in Heidi...

"Okay,imma let you figure this out,imma take my beautiful baby out of this toxic environment " he started stroking Thackeray "Don't you wanna meet our guest tonight, don't you?"

"Wait!Thought you're gonna stay for a drink?" asked Heidi

"Ho!Ever heard of Don't drunk,drive,whatever " said Vanjie as he grabbed Thackeray ' cat bag and putting the cat in it

" When has that ever been a problem?"asked Heidi "i can make you alcohol free drinks"

"Thanks, hun but i have someone waiting for me in the car" said Vanjie as he walked to the door..

" Fine,let me walk you out " Heidi grabbed his jacket from the coat rake and walked out the door

" Always nice seeing you with some clothes on" smirked Vanjie as he looked Brock up and down and left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER TO ALWAYS BE KIND TO THE ONE YOU LOVE..


	5. Midnight Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Brock shows up one night with a bag in hand ,what will Vanjie do,kick him out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind to the one you love...

Vanjie had been chilling out tonight he had a whole schedule planned out,was gonna make some snacks watch a movie and make use of the dildo he had bought long back on tour but hadn't gotten around to using it..Silky had laughed at him getting the dildo saying he was always on the road where dicks fell like dominos so there was no need for a dildo ,he had just been wasting his money now look whose laughing now Silky he thougt to himself as he prepped himself up.

The feeling all together pretty toxic ,he felt so good and yeah he missed being touched but being during a pandemic he didn't want so Corona infested dick that was gonna make him sick when he could just use jis dildo though he wouldn't be the same experience but he wasn't taking risks...

He was sitting on the couch stroking Thackeray halfway through the movie ,all romantic making him all horny he just thought maybe he shpuld ditch his plan of finishing the movie and then just moving on to dessert, he was thinking about it,He felt his dick tingle as an image came over the screen of the couple in the movie kissing, dam he wasn't gonna last another kiss,when his ass arched to be fucked like that ,missed turning his eyes to the back of his head,missed the sound of skin being slapped against each other..He was slowly drifting into his own fantasy world when a knock on the door bought him back to a reality he didn't want at the moment..He looked at his phone and it was almost 12pm who the hell knocks at people's doors in the middle of the night during the pandemic, hell during any time of any lifetime ,maybe he was hallucinating, just staying alone awhile can make on paranoid, sexual frustration can make one see or hear things that don't exist but then the knock can again this time louder and he had to wake up every being in him to get up and answer the door.

He opened the door and suprise,terror and another set of emotions he couldn't understand overtook him and he just stood there frozen in time, unable to move ,unable to talk still a lil embarrassed that he was a half hard and he just happens to show up..

"Are you gonna let me in or just keep staring?" asked Brock as he pushed himself past Vanjie and walked straight in..

"i didn't realize i invited you in already " came in Vanjie's voice on the down low..

"You still have a hot shower here right?" Brock placed his duffle aside and took off his shoes

"Yes!Ho!..this is not a cave" ...said Vanjie clearly confused

"Good,i jogged here,really need a shower"he said walking past Vanjie again and heading towards the hallway straight to the bathroom

" I recall you having a shower at your place" said Vanjie following behind him tryna keep up with Brock's strides

"You still use that shower gel i like..?" asked Brock as he opened the door and got in and started the shower.

" Which one ho!?the one you always wanted to eat when you're drunk or the one that turned you on"

" i am clearly not drunk, you know the one i am talking about" said Brock with a smirk on his face,Vanjie blushed at the suggestion and his dick started throbbing in his pants as he watched Brock stripe down and those muscles dam he missed flexing on them ,Brock stopped before he took his boxers off

"You gonna watch me shower like a perv or you're joining "

"ewwww am not a perv you're the one who just walked into my place and started getting all nakedy and showing some skin" said Vanjie as she struggled to keep his eyes away from Brock..

"You're the one drooling over me now, whose the perv now"

" i am not a perv BITCH!!" he turned around and made his way to the door...

"Don't worry let me get cleaned up,will dick you down in a bit"...said Brock in his most sexiest voice and set shivers down Vanjie's spine and he wanted to say something back nut he choked and caused Brock to laugh,he just went out the door and closed it and breathed heavy...

Vanje was sitting on his couch, he legs rentless, just tapping on the floor,what the hell was he doing here?Had he come to torture him again,why did he bring his bag?Why was he here now?He just couldn't wrap his mind around it and he waited was clearly getting the best of him he decided that he will just barge in the bathroom demand answers and if he so happens to be naked what a bonus,before he twisted the knob the door flung open and there was Brock in a towel round his waist his curls all wet. Dam!! he wanted to just jump on him and beg to be taken apart but he didn't wanna seem so desperate so he played it cool...

"See,someone is already getting impatient "a small smile played round Brock's mouth

"BITCH!,this mine,i can stand where ever i want"..shyness over taking him

"Why you looking like you're bout to jump on me?"asked Brock with a ridiculous smile on his face..

"Invasion on privacy!!!" he said

"That was a jump for the Dick look"...said Brock as he walked past Vanjie brushing against him and stopping and planting a wet kiss on his neck and walked back to the front door..He picked up his bag and went for Vanjie's bedroom but Vanjie blocked the doorway...

"Nahuh!a bitch gotta know where to stop!!!!"..

"You need to calm down,you're getting the it Tonight "

"Ho!stop playing "said Vanjie and still stood his ground..

Brock picked him up and he protested yelling to be put down only to be thrown on the bed and he threw his bag next to Vanjie and started going through it and he started to dress right before his pulled up his sweats he looked down at Vanjie who was frozen and glaring at him stuck in a position he had thrown him into..

"Perv much" he laughed and launched himself down and gave Vanjie a sweet little kiss and the moment Vanjie opened his mouth to him he lost it ,he started kissing him so vigorously, he dipped himself down onto the bed forcing Vanjie into the matress, his hands already ravishing onto Vanjie's body paying special attention to his nipples as he twisted them causing Vanjie to mourn straight into his mouth and Vanjie knew he was loosing it already so high on steroids but he managed to use all the energy he had and stop the kiss..

"Get off me!!!"he yelled and Brock smiled kissed her again and stood up and walked back to his bag and closed it ...

"Playing hard to get i see, don't worry we have all night,to figure this out"...smiled Brock as he walked to the other side of the bed and dropped his bag

"Nahuh!!we ain't got all night in this pandemic period "

"Don't worry imma be here in the morning "he grimaced

"Why are you here again?"...

He moved over the bed and overturning the duvet and caused Vanjie to stand up

"What are you doing?"..he asked

"Getting the bed ready for sleeping in" he smiled and tugged the pillow and got into the bed ...

"Hell!no!!get your ass and your Crooked nails ouutta my bed"he yelled but Brock kept it cool and just patted the other side of the bed

"You joining or what?"

"Don't you have a bed at your house?"

"Well,if you're not coming in ,am going to bed" he tugged himself in and looked at Vanjie again "Goodnight Jose "...

"Hey!ain't nobody sleeping in my bed but me!" he took a pillow and threw it at Brock and he just took it and placed it back in it's position and closed his eyes and slowly drifted...

Vanjie had been pacing up and down the living room wondering if he should just sleep on the couch or join Brock in bed.Why was he making it into a big deal off course he could just go and sleep next to him,it wasn't weird ,they had shared a bed countless times,nothing to be ashamed of,and maybe he could sleep well tonight get a lil bit of warmth in his life no harm in that,besides yes they had dated awhile and Brock had broken it off but that was no reason for them to not sleep in the same bed ,so he just turned off the tv he had been pretending to watch for the last half hour and made his way back to his bedroom...

Brock had heard Vanjie come in though he was sure he had tried to keep it quiet but the moment he settled in the bed ,Brock grabbed him and Vanjie gasped and he pulled him to himself ,to his body where he bumped straight into his hard dick,Brock had been waiting impatiently for Vanjie to come to bed,knowing how stubborn he could be at times,making him wait for it,when he clearly couldn't, he swear another minute of Vanjie out of that bed would have drove him insane and he was sure he would have gone back into the living room and taken him there on the freaking spot and had no shame after it..

He dug into Vanjie's pajama shirt and groaned in annoyance

"Why did you come fully dressed,when you know what's waiting for you"...the annoyance taking him by suprise but that wasn't gonna stop him ,instead he bought himself up to his nipples and pitched them causing Vanjie to moan even louder and he pitched the other twisted so hard ,Vanjie was shaking under his touch..

Vanjie reached out to touch Brock and that's when he felt it,Brock was totally naked ,must have taken the sweats he had put on long back and the thought that Brock had been waiting for him spread butterflies to his spine...

"You're already naked" said Vanjie inbetween gasps and Brock bit his neck and caused another very loud moan escaping him and all walls fell down...

He flipped Brock down and sat onto of him,clearly another animal inside him clearly taking the lead ,he crushed his lips on Brock's and hell the effect he got so overwhelming Brock holding onto his back forcing him down so that he could kiss him hard and long ,biting his lips and Vanjie cut it off as he rose and took off his shirt in the most seductive way he could think of...and Brock's eyes lit up

"Shit!.."came in Brock and both this hands grabbed Vanjie's ass and squeezed them hard and ruthlessly and Vanjie started to hump on his dick and he couldn't do it anymore, the dry humping was for tour buses and and teenagers not his hungry ass..

He flipped the again and nestled himself inbetween Vanjie's legs and went for his pants and pushed them down only to reveal a sprouting dick all erect and ready to be taken he slowly stroked him and took him into his mouth,the moment he did Vanjie started creating a rhythm of his own and he loved being sucked and Brock did it exactly the way he always preferred and Brock knew he was getting close and he quickly stopped, flipped Vanjie and Vanjie's hard erect nipples hot the cold sheets and he let out a very loud moan not sure if it was how fast and ruthlessly Brock had flipped him or just surprised with how cold the sheets were or both he couldn't tell and didn't mind...

Brock brought Vanjie's ass up to him,and reached at the bottle of lube by Vanjie's night stand..and Vanje face came up ..

"Brock iiiii--" he didn't even get to finish as Brock buried his face forceful back into the pillow

"Prepped or not am not stopping " his words were harsh and rudely said and he stroke Vanjie's cheek and squeezed it so hard as his other hand filled with lube spread it over Vanjie ass and yes this was it he aimed his dick in between Vanjie and paused

"You lil shit!Who you all ready for?"..asked Brock and slapped Vanjie again and kissed his other ass, Vanjie's head came up and tried to say something but Brock buried him again..

"Just for that ,imma have no mercy on you" and he forced himself into Vanjie with one big stroke and Vanjie moaned louder, almost bucked down but Brock kept him in place ,and made another thrust into him and Vanjie felt like he would pass out any minute..

Brock came down on Vanjie's back and planted kisses there before he grabbed his hair and pulled back ,

"You're can only get ready for me" he words full with vermin as Vanjie arched his back to him ,as he started to trust into him,slowly at first and the pace picked up,Brock still holding his hair back,while his body slapped on his cheeks causing the right amount of pleasure he really needed..

The room filled with Vanjie's loud and sexy moans and Brock's manly grunts ,their bodies slamming into each other skin to skin ,making the loudest and most beautiful sex music ever..

"Brock!!Shit!!!"

Brock was slamming into Vanjie,anger radiating through him and he lost it,and drove into Vanjie harder than he had ever done ,all his might and power just arching Vanjie back ,riding him like some random guy on a gay cruise and he couldn't stop himself.

"please i want to--"trailed Vanjie

he heard Vanjie's delicious big loud sobs that were always followed by a sex threatening moan,that only motivated him to do more,thrust more,he let go of his hair ,slapped his ass,he was close to the edge,he grabbed his dick and started to pump at him ,his rhythm the same,Vanjie rolled his eyes

"Brock you're, killing me"he said it so loudly inbetween sobs...

"mmmmh" came in Brock and picked up the pace again...and still stroked on his dick

"i can't --" he heard Vanjie say right before he felt him start to convulse and he followed suit,he was vibrating, floating, tingling he couldn't explain it,it was epic,he groaned at the same time Vanjie moaned and shuddered and cum pumping out of them at the same time ...He was on esecstacy , morphine, nicotine and all the happy drugs at the same he was sure he was gonna relapse again ...

He kissed Vanjie's hair and pulled him close,after they had come back from earth he had wiped them clean and changed the bedding that had gotten really messed up while Vanjie had gone to the bathroom and found him back in the bed again wrapped around..

Vanjie had tried to put on some pants only to have naked Brock grab him back to bed...

"i was just getting my pants Stud!"

"am not yet done with you ,"

"just wearing pants ,not moving to Mars"

"What's the whole point if imma take them off in a few minutes?"

"Few minutes huh!" smiled Vanjie..

" i don't want to wake up, and go through the process of getting you naked"..

"you don't wanna play nomore,BITCH what happened to foreplay?"

"i do wanna play,but preferably with my dick buried inside you and besides i just wanna wake up and slid into something Jose,we can play later for tonight ,back to business "...he kissed Vanjie again ...

"mmmm"....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always Remember to Be kind to the one you love...


	6. Morning Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind the typo errors will get back to them in a lil bit..

Brock kept on stroking Vanjie's back up and down while strolling on his phone, he had missed waking up to Vanjie clinging to him like a koala, his soft snoars through the room,he loved looking at those big eye lashes ,so perfect, and beautiful, he had woken up awhile ago,he was just going through his phone,checking some latest news on the pandemic and relaxed because he had no way to be but here with him...

Vanjie started to stir a little bit and Brock looked at him a smile spread all over his face,he felt him tense up a lil bit then he relaxed and his eyes flickered open ,Vanjie's glowing ,and sex satisfied look in the morning one of his favorite faces,awe simply filled him up at the thought that he had done that, he had made him look like that and he slowly planted a small kiss on his forehead..Vanjie's stirred and settled into the kiss ...

"mmmm" Vanjie came in "if i knew this was what ,waiting for me would have woken up years ago" he grinned...

"Getting greedy i see" said Brock as he pulled Jose in for a big kiss...

"Mmmmm,feel that Rona ,thats how you start a morning " said Vanjie after he had pulled away from the kiss

"Someone is in a good mood" said Brock with a big smile on his face.

"And hungry too" he said ,stretching himself out like a cat and Brock couldn't help but keep the big smile on his face...

"i ordered you something, hope you still like it"

"Mmmm,what is it,?"

"What happened to the Patience pays Jose?The one who waits"...

"Child!that bitch died ages ago,"...he said as he paused before he got out of bed and looked over at Brock,at the realization that he was about to waltz to his clothes on the other side of the bed...

"Jose,don't be weird about this "came in Brock..

"I ain't weird, youre the one looking at me weird"...

"Just admiring, that's all"..

"Whatever you call it,it's weird,imma take a shower"...

"When youre done am sure breakfast will be ready" said Brock and continued to stroll on his phone and Vanjie took it as a moment to safely roll out of bed and he was almost lut the door when he heard Brock let out a small sexy chuckle

"What?!" came in Jose confused..."Do i have some condom sticking on me or something ?"

"I didn't use a condom last night ,and am sure you know that,unless you probably just have them in your bed sticking out" chimed in Brock his face still glued to the face..

"B!sh,why would i have condoms sticking out in my bed "Jose was getting a little bit annoyed and Brock could see that.

"it's Nothing, just some instagram post"he said and brought back the smile to his face and looked at him

"These dump games will have you thrown out of my bed"said Jose and left the room and Brock knew he was serious but wasn't gonna let that ruin his mood..

Jose had just finished showering when he noticed Brock's handprints on his ass,there in perfect glory live and in HD ,and there was no denying it,he had left a very good impression now he understood his chuckle when he had waltz out of the room naked..

Jose had nearly choked when he had seen thay Brock had made the bed and picked up the scattered clothes and everything was now in perfect order,the bed neatly spread something Brock never did even when they had dated..He just threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and for a moment just thought of last night and he couldn't help but what a redo...

Their food from Postmates had arrived and Brock had just made coffee and pulled up some plates and carefully placed the food in the instagram way Jose likes and by the time he emerged from the bedroom he was more than ready...

"Mmmm is that what i think it is,?" asked Jose as he made his way to the kitchen island...

"You still like it?" He held his breath as asked Jose

"yeahuh! of course i still do"...

"Thank God!this would have been awkward " said Brock as he walked over grabbed the coffee mug and snacked Vanjie's ass,i mean he had to know what he was doing to him with those shorts...

"Bish ,i already have your shaddy raggedy handprints on my ass,tryna turn me into the DMV"..said Vanjie as chewed on some carrots

"What's wrong with the DMV?Its a very productive place, without out there will be alot of reckless drivers out there "

"I don't want to know ,when this salad is clear delicious to the last bit"

"Know what else is delicious?"said Brock as he smirked holding the full coffee mug now...

"Bish!can we just finish a conversation without talking bout your dick"..

"Are you saying, you don't want it?"Brock fake gasped

"Maybe," said Vanjie and took a sip of his office and kept his eyes away from Brock...Brock took it as a challenge and walked around the breakfast bar,and tilted Vanjie's head and gently kissed him and deepened the kiss and stopped when Vanjie started to moan inside his mouth

"Still have doubts?"he said as he sat down on the stool next to him...

For the rest of Breakfast they chatted back and forth anout general news ,and now and then stuff.

"Hey!why your bag got too clothes, i thought you had a washing machine at your place" said Vanjie as he dumped next to Brock who was sitting on his couch and strolling through the channels on the tv..

"I do,have one,and wait, you went through my bag?" asked Brock not even surprised that Jose would go through his bag,i mean when they were dating it made him furious, and that his privacy was envaded but in the moment he didn't feel any of that...

"Dude!its Rona time,gotta check everything that comes through "said Jose as he tugged his hair..

"Don't worry this Dick is Corona free"smirked Brock and started glaring at Jose...

" Stil haven't answered my question dick free corona"

"Oh!yeah imma be crushing, with you here for awhile"said Brock and kept his focus back at the tv

"What!!!!!?!" Brock swore he was deaf for a second as Vanjie cursed "Whatcha mean crushing here?"

"Yeah!My place is being fumigated and i figured a hotel isn't the best option for me right now,and yeah you just live a few blocks away from me,so figured you wouldn't have a problemwith it ,besides you the only one i trust to stay with"said Brock as he put on some puppy dog eyes again looking at Jose...

"Well you're always welcome, here no need to put on that midnight show "chimed Vanjie,as much as he didn't want to be stuck with his ex during lockdown, he had to admit he was getting sick and tired of being alone and as long as he kept his feelings in check ,it will be okay.

"Well you saying you didn't like the performance? I mean i demand a redo" said Brock as he scooted next to Vanjie

"Slow your horse there cowboy," said Vanjie

"Well of course papi,you the man of the house"

"We gonna need some ground rules here" said Vanjie as he stared into space ,clearly thinking of something

"As long as i have unlimited access to the cookie shop"

"Ain't nobody talking bout your junk" followed by a chuckle

"Well,doesn't my input matter in making of ground rules too?"

"It don't matter,imma just text you the rules it's gonna be a whole paragraph "

"Am down for anything,especially a sex marathon "said Brock and his eyes started glistening, he used to keep topics bout sex sacred but after he met Jose he had gotten so comfortable around him,and he would flatly blunt out say how he wanted to take Vanjie ,with no hesitation at all and just do it...

"Well,you sure you're prepared for all that" asked Vanjie clearly interested, I mean lockdown really sucked but what best way to spice that, than a sex marathon with a very hunky sexy Canadian bacon...

"Can drop by the drugstore,and get some more lube"

"And condoms too" said Vanjie and Brock looked a lil bit annoyed, and gave Vanjie a look he couldn't understand

"Why you need them? i know i don't, You into some weird fetish" said Brock

"No!Bitch" he slap teased Brock "For when we you know"

"We don't really need them," said Brock and went back to strolling on to the tv

"The Great careful,Brock no is saying no to condoms" said with a raised eyebrow

"i just mean,its not like we've never not used condoms before,why should we start now?"

"For protection, "Jose didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Brock cut him off

"I trust you Jose,so I don't need no condoms,but if you want some,you can get them yourself "

"Wait!Your shaddy ass,is really serious?" asked Vanjie as he continued to study Brock's face

"Yes!I am not gonna fuck you with a condom Jose"

"Jeeez!You're serious,?" amused Jose kept on looking at him

"Yes," answered Brock and stared into Jose's eyes and kept the gaze..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always Remember To Be Kind to the One you Love


	7. Scheduled Vists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jose and Brock have scheduled visits but fail to keep it unpersonal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Be Kind 
> 
> BEEN A MINUTE

Brock had been staying with Vanjie for a few days now and he had to admit he was enjoying it a little too much even more than he should.He would sneak out now and then to his house to get more things that he needed to use,he didn't want Vanjie to act weird about it.

.Brock felt content and light everyday, more at peace which was totally weird since he wasn't staying in the quietest place on earth or anything like that,then he realized it was because he has been having alot of sex lately. He mostly find himself alot of times at night full hard on,craving the tiny Puerto Rican sleeping next to him. He laughed at himself sometimes at how much good he was getting at sweet talk because the world knows Jose isn't really any easy person to wake up when they're sleeping, but he was getting very good at that ,not the mention the seduction gene he was born with ,that came in handy for him everyday..

It was unbelievable how much sex he was having, and he wanted more of Jose everytime, he couldn't keep it to himself everytime he waltz out of that room with those ridiculous tight shorts and open vests ,he would literally jump him,and fuck the life out of him like a sex addict on steroids who just hadn't had sex in a day

..He was sitting by the couch as his thoughts raked about, Jose was sleeping in the other room after Brooke given them both the hottest handjob ever it was crazy ridiculous how he seemed to be draining the life outta Jose everytime they went down the sexual road, he loved having that power over Jose, he loved looking down on his dark lashes after a marathon, he loved exploring different sexual experience with Jose who was always down for experiments.

He even had,started to love the couch snuggles, that he initially didn't love when they had been dating and he had seen how at first when they watched a movie, Jose would sit a lil far from him then one night he just found himself drifting over to Jose and before he even registered it he pulled Jose over to him and cuddled him and started stroking his back and went from ontop of his t-shirt to under in a few seconds.

He hadn't realized it why he was craving physical attention so much and why he felt so amazing everytime he pulled Jose close to him even in the bedroom, when they dated he would sleep on his own side the whole night but now here he was always searching for Jose ,and he wouldn't sleep till he would get confirmation that Jose was sleeping next to him,he just told himself Quarantine has everyone feeling all kind of feels not that all of it matters its just a phase that everyone is going through nothing special about it ,everyone needed physical confirmation in order to feel alive and thats exactly what was he was going right now.

Brock was drawn out of his thoughts when he had a very low but decibel groan coming from the direction of the bedroom and he knew Jose was waking up and like on auto pilot he quickly rushed back to the bedroom,he told himself to check up on him but honestly he had no idea why,he didn't need nobody to check up on him ,he was a grown man and definitely could wake up on his own with no trouble.

He quickly moved and sat on his side of the bed and slowly removed the quilt that covered Jose ,seriously he had no idea how Jose could sleep in a quilt in LA when it was this hot,maybe he will never understand, maybe it had something to do with his ass being Canadian, he thought

"Hey,...Jose??" said Brock as he pushed some hair away from Jose's face ..

"Mmmmm" came in Jose and just stirred a little

"Are you awake now?Do you want me to prepare you anything?" asked Brock and he didn't know why he was sounding so desperate to spend some time with Jose it's not like he had been sleeping long 

.."mmmmm what?" answered Jose his eyes still closed ,possibly complimenting whether to keep sleeping or wake up

"Just asking if you need me to prepare you anything " he was shocked at how desperate his voice soundedJose kept on closing his eyes ,and drifted to sleep again for just 3 minutes, then he realized he had to get up,he shouldn't sleep the whole afternoon only to be met with Brock still looking at him with puppy eyes

"Jeez!Ho!tryna give a bitch a heart attack " said Jose as he sat up

.." No" answered Brock a lil embarrassed that he had been caught looking..

."Whatcha up here for anyway Mary?" asked Vanjie still straightening his arms

"You been sleeping awhile just wanted to ask if you needed anything " shy Brock face just showed up out of nowhere

"Mmmm you mean that hot stud" Jose asked

"Of course, anything you need an right here "

" Even a very deep core massage?"

"Yes,...wait what's deep core massage?"

"Child!I don't know sounds deep that's the kinda voodoo I want all up in this flesh right now.."

"I know how deep you want it, so am capable " grinned Brock

"Ho!slow your roll down, we ain't shooting a porn series "

" Would that be a bad thing?"..

."Don't want no future husband of mine seeing me nakedy and screaming your name "

Brock frowned a little " Who says the rest of the world has to see ?" he raised his eyebrow

"Ain't bout to go all crazy in this lockdown"

"Ain't we all a little crazy?"

"Mmmmm,are you still visiting your friend the one with the pool?" asked Jose and got up from the bed and stretched his legs ...

" Yeah, the invitation is still open if you wanna join us" came in Brock, Dave had invited then over two days ago Jose had said he had plans ,and ended there and Brock just thought it wasn't his place to pry into Jose's schedule because he had already invaded his space

.."No! imma let you bros drink your weekend off while you talk bout i don't wanna know"...said Jose looking at his phone now..

"Well sure it will be more fun if you joined us" came in Brock ,he didn't want to come off as passive aggressive or anything like that so he played it cool..

." This bitch already committed to Heidi"

"Well Heidi is always welcome to join too"

"Well,idk if Kameron would be cool with changing plans on the last minute" he kept on strolling on his phone

"What does Kameron got to do with this?" came in Brock his tone was a bit harsher than intended but Jose was still strolling on his phone hadn't even noticed

" Mmmmm Heidi said his couch hasn't been delivered yet,guess he can crush on my couch since anyway you won't be here for the two days he bee here" 

..."Wow what a very timely coincidence "Brock said annoyed as he got up from the bed and threw his hands up ,and that was the moment Jose looked up from his phone

"Whatcha saying there?"asked Jose his voice raised a lil higher

"I mean if you don't want me hear,just say so Jose than to make plans with your friends behind my back for when am not here" said Brock his tone harsher than before

"Really!White boy?That's what you wanna say,where do you want Kameron to sleep on the floor ,you're sure sound very shady for someone I let live here for almost a week now"

"Well,all am saying is I told you about my plans with Dave,why are you just telling me now about yours with Kameron?" said Brock as he walked over to Jose with a stern stare

"plans are plans don't matter who I got them with,if you don't like it get cosy somewhere else" Jose 's temper had risen to depths now

"You two seemed pretty cosy in Vegas,so wouldn't be that hard for him to get cosy here" said Brock stone cold

"Fuck you !!" yelled Vanjie

"Do you really want to do that to me or Kameron?"he kept on walking towards Jose till she was now backed up against the wall..

"You're an asshole!!!" screamed Jose

"Oh!My!" Brock fake gasped "Jose called me an asshole,what to do?" by now he had held Jose hostage against the wall

"Get outta my face asshole!!!"his temper had risen high now and he was throwing closed fists on Brock's chest and Brock wasn't bulging at all

"Or what?!" 

Brock brought his face close to Jose and kept his gaze on her...He had no idea why he was angry and pissed in this particular moment...

Jose kept on looking at his face for any sort of softness but there was none and he couldn't understand how the caring Brock he had been spending time with had gone to,had he been acting because he wanted a place to stay but his friend had a pool house he could have gone there ,why was he here right now..

."I guess you must really want him then to actually just invite him in your home like that"

"He ain't no stranger, we been in Vegas together "screamed Jose and he didn't even know why he felt the need to explain himself

"Oh!we all know how close you got in Vegas" said Brock in a very sarcastic tone

"Get off me!!!"...

"Because Kameron is in the picture now you don't want to touch me?"

"Fuck off!!" he still kept on pushing him

"You really like him that much?"his cold look made Jose even more furious

"Imma say this the last time, if you don't move, all hell will break loose "

"If something is loose here ,it ain't gonna be hell"

"What the fuck you just said?" he was boiling now

"You heard me," said Brock was he just saying all this because he had been with Jose in 6 days now and he was just breaking down now,he couldn't even recognize the side of him that was saying all these crazy assumptions and the worst part ,this side of him was outta his control he couldn't stop ...

" Oh!no!you didn't just say that"...he was now full on scratching his chest ...

"Go ahead ,if you want to chase me out,you should know I am not leaving just so you can fuck Kameron " said Brock holding his ground even though he was being forcefully been scratched on his chest

"A ho can do whatever they want with their body!!!" .

."Not the one I am fucking "

"You ain't the boss of me!!!"

"Still not leaving, better get me cosy here too then "

"Stop acting like a teenager!!!!"

"Really,I am the teenager?You're the one who wants some guy to fuck because you kissed once?"

"LEAVE!!!!NOW!!! "

"I already told you "

"Selfish motherfucker ,I had no problem with you fucking random hos even when we were dating now you wanna act up just because it's me ,and we ain't dating I don't owe you shit"

"You get so caught up in status, when has the world changed to black and white again "

"It's clear to me hear ,we ain't dating and if I got a gentleman caller I can do whatever the hell I please with him"

Then it hit Brock they weren't dating anymore why was he acting all enraged and all with that he released himself from Jose and raced out the door ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience


End file.
